Just One Moment
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: It's been ten years since Qui-Gon's death. On Naboo, Padme finds a grieving Obi-Wan and endeavors to comfort him. Through her actions, she comes to a realization about herself and her feelings towards a Jedi she had only ever thought of as a friend.


**A/N: **This story was written as a response to a challenge on the Obidala Fan Forum. I had actually planned to edit it some more before I posted it here, but my mother (yes, my mother. We're freakishly close) persuaded me not to. Because she is Mom and her word is law.

Challenge rules were as follows:

_It's been ten years since 'The Phantom Menace' came out and so the prompt for the challenge was 'Anniversary'. Suggestions: Ten years since Obi-Wan and Padme met, their tenth wedding anniversary, ten years since their first kiss, etc._

_Fic needs to be between 1000 – 3000 words._

I chose to do the tenth anniversary of Qui-Gon's death. And I fell just under the 3000 word limit (it really hurt to edit some of my passages out, but the sacrifice was not in vain). In creating my Obidala universe, I have taken Anakin out of the picture, so to speak. While he has declared his feelings to Padme, she did not reciprocate in kind. I also addressed an issue I've had with the ending of 'Attack of the Clones' since I first saw the movie. With a galaxy at war and the Jedi being the main line of defense (commanding clone troops), why the heck is Anakin suddenly on Naboo when Obi-Wan is still on Coruscant?

So now that the challenge is officially over, I post my result here. I hope you like it!

* * *

**Just One Moment**

'''''''''''''Naboo Palace, following the beginning of the Clone Wars

A sigh escaped Padme's lips as she pulled the last pin from yet another of her extravagant hairstyles. The day had been a long, difficult one and she was not relishing the thought of facing Anakin again tomorrow. Not for the first time, she fervently wished that Chancellor Palpatine hadn't insisted that she have a Jedi escort back to Naboo for her briefing with Queen Jamillia. Sometimes, she truly didn't understand the man's thought processes. Why insist specifically on the team of Kenobi and Skywalker? The Clone Wars had just begun and even the serene Jedi Order was still reeling from the losses they had sustained on Geonosis. Surely Obi-Wan and Anakin would've served more of a purpose back on Coruscant as the rest of the Order began to form their strategies.

She pursed her lips together and tried very hard not to let her thoughts take her down this road. Palpatine had been her own Senator when she ruled Naboo. He had only her safety in mind. It was ridiculous to think he might have any ulterior motive. And had he known of the situation between herself and Anakin, she was positive he would've chosen different Jedi for his request.

The journey here had been somewhat uneasy. Obi-Wan and Anakin, both barely healed from their encounter with Dooku, had kept to themselves. She had expected as much from Anakin, knowing that he was still hurt over her refusal to embark upon a relationship with him. But she suspected that Obi-Wan, like herself, was simply confused and most likely unhappy that he had been given such a mission when the very galaxy was being thrown into chaos.

Her trip, however, had been a veritable picnic compared to today. Both Jedi had been present during the briefing and Padme hadn't needed to be Force sensitive to sense the aura of displeasure, that emanated from Anakin. Therefore, she knew that Obi-Wan had sensed it. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror as she thought back on his behavior today.

Obi-Wan was a mystery to her. She could tell that he respected her and thought much of her opinion. But beyond that, she could see nothing. It was strange that he disliked politicians so much in general. He was so adept at wearing a 'politician's mask' himself, he could have easily become one if he were not already a Jedi. A sense of calm always seemed to radiate from the man, no negative emotion ever visible on his face, aside from the few times she had seen him argue with Anakin.

But today had been very different. The stoic Jedi had been almost unable to remain still during the briefing. He seemed jittery and nervous, although he tried to conceal it. His gaze often wandered over to the eastern window, lingering there for a few moments before snapping back to settle on Queen Jamillia. Padme had noticed Anakin frown a couple of times in his master's direction, as if he didn't quite understand what was wrong with the man. And while she had managed, unfortunately, to cross paths with Anakin a couple of times after the briefing, she had not seen Obi-Wan anywhere. The man had disappeared.

She shook her head and rose from her chair at the vanity to change for bed. Reaching back to untie the laces on her dress, her eyes landed on the Japor snippet Anakin had given her so long ago. She reached out and picked it up. Padme turned the trinket over in her hand, her smile bittersweet. It had been given to her in much better times, even though they were in the middle of the Blockade Crisis. Full-scale, galaxy-wide war had not really been on anyone's mind, she and Anakin were friends, and Qui-

Padme froze. Qui-Gon. Her mind spun as she realized the date. In all the chaos, in all the political maneuvering, she had forgotten. How? While she hadn't exactly been friends with Qui-Gon, she had respected him and had always made a point of honoring his memory on this day. He was a hero who had given his life protecting her, protecting her people and her world. And now she knew where Obi-Wan was. Pausing only slightly to step into her slippers, Padme raced out the door.

'''''''''''''''''''''Theed Funeral Temple

Seeing the surprised expressions on the faces of the guards outside the temple would've amused Padme, normally. Her roles as queen and then as senator didn't exactly allow for casual contact with the citizens of Naboo, something that had always been a sore point for the young woman. Tonight, though, she had no time for such things. She continued on her quest, stopping only when she saw the silhouette against the moonlight.

"I see you've found me, Senator."

He hadn't even looked behind him, but she didn't bother asking how he knew it was her. Such things were inconsequential at this moment. She stood there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed and dumbfounded by the fact that she didn't know what to say. When he turned around, the firelight from a torch illuminated one side of his face, revealing eyes that were red-rimmed and slightly swollen. Yet they sparkled just a tiny bit with amusement when he spoke again.

"Nexu got your tongue?"

Her jaw fell open. How COULD he joke at a time like this? She started sputtering for words, which only made her angrier. He shook his head.

"I apologize, Senator, if I've offended you. It was not my intention."

Well, of course it wasn't. She knew that. Why was she acting as though he had just insulted her? Finding her voice, she finally responded.

"No, it is I who should be sorry. I feel that I have done you a great disservice, Master Kenobi," she paused, hesitant to continue, not wanting to overstep her bounds. "And a disservice to Master Jinn."

He turned away from her at that, staring back out at the stars just as he had been when she found him. Padme shifted nervously, wanting to make things right but wondering if she should've come here at all. She suddenly felt as if she was intruding…

"You aren't intruding."

Her eyes narrowed. The idea of someone being able to read her thoughts, no matter how much she liked and respected them, was not a pleasant one. She was surprised when she heard a soft chuckle escape Obi-Wan's mouth. He turned to face her once again.

"I wasn't reading your thoughts, Senator. Even a youngling would've sensed the guilt you felt just now. I merely assumed you felt as though you were intruding, because you really have nothing else to feel guilty about."

"And how did you know I thought you were reading my thoughts?" she challenged, at the same time wondering why she was arguing with a man she had come to offer apologies to. He smiled and shook his head.

"The flash of anger clued me into that one, I'm afraid."

"Oh…." She felt deflated. They stood there for a moment longer until she finally spoke again. "I guess I should-"

"I could use some company," he cut her off. She almost refused until she saw in his eyes that he wasn't merely being polite. Nodding, she joined him by the window. They looked out at the stars, somehow completely comfortable with one another in the silence that was only broken by the sound of the Solleu River rushing below them.

It was a beautiful night. No clouds were in the sky and the stars illuminated the temple almost as well as any moon could. Padme remembered the night of Qui-Gon's funeral being very much the same.

"I've been all over the galaxy in my years as a Jedi," Obi-Wan broke into her reverie. Padme turned her head to find him watching her intently. "I think I can safely say, however, that Naboo is probably the most beautiful world I've ever been on."

_How sad, then, that it would hold the worst memories for you,_ Padme thought. Outwardly, she managed a small smile, truly honored by his compliment.

"I wish you could see more of it," she replied. "The palace is beautiful, yes. Theed is very beautiful, as cities go. But the Lake Country has always been my favorite place." At the expectant look from Obi-Wan, she continued. "Varykino, to be precise. I went there as a child. It's very peaceful, very isolated. I always felt safe there.

He studied her for a moment and she wondered if she had said something wrong.

"You hid there with Anakin before you went to Tatooine."

She stiffened at the mention of Anakin, something she knew he wouldn't miss. But when he didn't say anything, she nodded.

"Yes, that's where we hid. I thought it best for us to go there. You can only reach it by boat and-"

Obi-Wan waved his hand slightly and smiled again.

"You don't have to defend your decision, Senator. It sounds as though you made an excellent choice."

She fell silent and looked away from him again, desperately trying to control her emotions. If he could sense her guilt and anger earlier, surely he would be able to perceive that she felt horrible about the trip to Varykino. While the idea had been good in theory, actually doing it had brought nothing but pain to her and to others.

"I take it that Anakin told you how he feels about you."

Padme groaned inwardly. Clearly, she wasn't as good at controlling her emotions inwardly as she was at hiding them on the surface. Not sure what to expect, she only nodded in reply.

"I thought as much when I saw how he's been behaving around you," Obi-Wan said. Padme glanced over at him, surprised when she saw that he didn't seem overly upset. She was even more surprised when she found herself telling him what she had said to Anakin.

"I told him that what he wanted was impossible. And that, while I would always care for him because he's my friend, I was not in love with him," she paused when Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly. "I also told him that he was not truly in love with me."

The Jedi looked away from her then, his gaze landing on the river below. Sighing, he shook his head slightly.

"I've told him that more times than I can count. Perhaps hearing it from you will convince him."

Somehow, Padme doubted this. Not only that, but she got the distinct feeling that Obi-Wan didn't really believe it, either.

"It would've been different if Qui-Gon had lived to teach him," he said softly. "Qui-Gon was of a similar temperament, if more mild.

He could've taught Anakin more restraint, how to release all his emotions into the Force instead of merely suppressing them. I haven't been able to achieve that with him. I haven't been able to make him understand."

His tone grew more sorrowful as he went on and Padme couldn't bear to see the self-condemnation on his face. She turned her attention to the river that had captured Obi-Wan's gaze. She didn't believe for one moment that Anakin's inability to let go of his emotions was entirely Obi-Wan's fault. But she wasn't sure how to say so. Or if she even should. So they stood in silence once again and Padme found herself marveling at how comfortable she was with Obi-Wan.

"It's been ten years today," Obi-Wan finally said. She looked over at him, saw his jaw working as he fought to control his emotions. Her heart went out to him and she had the most astounding urge to cover the callused hand resting on the ledge with her own. Pushing that away, she settled for a verbal response.

"I know. When I realized it, I knew where to find you. I'm only sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Obi-Wan's face. It disappeared far too soon for Padme's liking.

"I appreciate that. But I'm honestly not even sure if Anakin realized it. He has been…preoccupied. Really, it's amusing when you think about it," he continued, his voice taking on a slightly bitter tone that surprised Padme. "When I think of all the accusations over the years that I couldn't really miss Qui-Gon because I didn't show it…and then today comes around. And where is Anakin? I'm sure I don't know."

Padme, for her part, was shocked and angry that Anakin had ever said such a thing to Obi-Wan. She remembered with perfect clarity some of the comments her handmaidens had made about how unfeeling Obi-Wan had seemed after Qui-Gon's death. And she remembered with equal clarity the absolute emptiness in his eyes in the days following that event. It had been, to her, more heartbreaking than any outpouring of grief she had ever seen.

"I believe you missed him. I believe you miss him still. We will always miss the ones we love, no matter how long they have been away from us."

"Jedi aren't allow-"

"Allowed to love. Yes, I know. But love in its purest form is never a bad thing. Obi-Wan," she threw protocol out the window, desiring with all her heart to be a friend. "Obi-Wan, I saw the two of you, I saw the way you were around each other. It was almost like a father and son. You loved him. That's not a horrible thing. And he loved you."

Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment and she wondered if she had gone too far. When she saw the tears welling in his eyes, she was undone. Had no one reassured him of this? Had no one bothered to see past his Jedi mask to the deep wound that she now saw in him?

"I failed him," he whispered brokenly. "I failed him and that is why Anakin is not the Jedi he could be."

"Obi-Wan…" her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Oh, Obi-Wan, how could you think that? How could you even…?"

Unable to find the words and equally unable to stop herself, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the Jedi. His body stiffened slightly, but she did not let go. And when his arms finally went around her in response, she found that she was crying along with him. Deep sobs escaped Obi-Wan's mouth as he held her, his frame shuddering with the force of them. She pulled him in even tighter and he did not resist. They stood there like that, giving comfort to one another for what seemed like hours but was in reality only minutes. And when Obi-Wan had regained his composure, neither truly felt like moving. Padme felt…safe. A feeling she had equated heretofore with Varykino, a sense of…rightness that pervaded her senses.

"Padme."

It was when he said her name that the realization struck her. She had told Anakin that what he wanted was impossible. She had felt horrible that she had to hurt him. But it was only now that she truly understood how it felt to be denied love.

Hesitantly, slowly pulling back from Obi-Wan, she saw that he had come to the exact same realization. And while part of her rejoiced, another part mourned for him. Because now he would be hurt as well.

"Padme, I-"

"Shhhh," she brought her hand up to his mouth and gently pressed it against his lips, choking back a sob when he failed to suppress his own urge to kiss her fingers. "I know. We both know. But..." she gathered up all her courage and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Can we pretend? Just for a moment?"

She saw the refusal warring with desire in his eyes, and she knew which one would win…this time. Dropping her hand, she slowly brought her head towards him, meeting him halfway and stopping only a fraction of an inch away from his mouth. They lingered there for a moment, their breath mingling. Obi-Wan brought one of his hands up, slowly running it down her cheek, surprising her with the softness of his touch. Her own hands were in his hair, her fingers combing through the ginger strands. And she was the one who finally pulled his head down, their lips finally meeting.

Padme had been kissed before. She was not a complete stranger to the gesture. But she had never been kissed like this. Gentle, but passionate, Obi-Wan seemed to be pouring every ounce of his love into her. She responded in kind, knowing full well that she would never be able to kiss the man she loved again. He was a Jedi, bound to an Order that he loved, a duty that he would never shirk. And somehow, she loved him even more because of that.

When they finally pulled apart, she still felt as though she was in his arms. His love washed over her in waves and she closed her eyes, relishing in the sensation.

"Obi-Wan…"

"I know."

He didn't speak the words. He didn't have to. And she would not ask him to. Her hand found his and lingered there for a moment before she finally looked away. And the pretend world was gone. When she looked back at him, he smiled at her, his expression filled with friendly concern.

"It's getting colder, Senator. Perhaps we should return?"

Unable to speak, she merely nodded. Together, they turned and began the walk back to the palace. And if they walked a bit closer than befitted a Jedi and Senator, there was no one around to notice. It was only when she was in the safety of her room that Padme allowed herself the first…and last…cry over a love she had only been allowed to know for a few precious minutes.

_For a Jedi shall not know fear, nor anger, nor hate….nor love__._

* * *

Please feel free to leave a review. I love reviews.


End file.
